


Roses, Lewisia's, and Lupines

by RayOfRandoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayOfRandoms/pseuds/RayOfRandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren comes home to an unfamiliar sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses, Lewisia's, and Lupines

Eren had many thoughts of Levi. He knew he was strong; he exercises for a couple hours on an almost daily basis, (keeping up with his “Too youthful for his own good” boyfriend) and being strong caused him to look quite intimidating, despite him being as tall as a middle schooler.

Eren looked down at Levi in their shared apartment. He was crouched down in front of the half-open sliding glass door that led to the balcony- they were on the 9th floor- that over looked the stunning Seattle city.

Levi didn’t seem to notice him getting back home, too sucked into what he was doing, whatever it was. Eren made his way over to Levi, looming over his head to see him… planting flowers.

“I never pegged you for a gardener,” he remarked. In all honesty, he didn’t. The Levi he knew hated anything dirty, and especially didn’t want things of his dirty. Levi goes as far as making complete strangers take his clothes to the dry cleaners if they had made his outfit messy. That’s what happened to him anyways.

All it took was Eren in a busy café telling his friend “Don’t tell me what to do, Armin,” while not noticing that another person was in front of him. That was quickly followed by an “I seriously just told you to look where you’re going,” mixed with an angry voice of “What the shitting fuck did you just do,” that was more of a statement rather than a question.  
In the end, they started dating, so it wasn’t that bad.

Levi stood up with a brown potted plant, pulling Eren from memories that had happened almost a year ago.

“My mother used to garden all the time in our country house, we had a big flowerbed. It was once she got sick that she couldn’t handle it anymore, so I took over, in this way, she could see them one last time,” he brought the pot onto the balcony, and I followed, a smile on my face of the thought of him doing something so sweet.

“It turns out, I really liked gardening ever since, so in about twenty weeks we are going to have fully bloomed roses in the brown pot, lewisia’s in the orange pot, and lupines in the white pot. I’m not changing this spring habit, so get used to it,” he pointed to two other pots that have already been placed on the balcony, not looking at him. After he put the brown pot with the roses beside the white pot, Eren hugged Levi from behind, rocking his body side to side while he had his face in his hair, breathing in his scent.

“That is seriously so cute. What, you thought I’ll say ‘fuck your plants, Levi’ and toss them over the edge to the old lady’s balcony?” He let out a laugh, and Levi pushed him away, smiling.

“You mean the one that whistled at us from her spot last time we kissed out on here? God, please don’t throw it to her one, she probably has pictures of us somewhere in that floral patterned apartment of hers.” Eren laughed even louder at the awkward memory they shared, and Levi pulled Eren back inside, and made them both a cup of Earl Gray tea.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is rayofrandoms, I want to write more often, so if you would like, you can send me some prompts, and I'll try to write it :)


End file.
